1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote control system for an electrically controlled sign. The system accepts input data in analog video, digital video, digital or similar forms, converts it to sign and control signals, and transmits the converted signal
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art display sign control systems have been technology dependent and have not provided sharply defined images when combining animation or other signals developed in a character generator and video. The problem arises when the sign control system attempts to fit the digitized version of the original analog character generator signal into the pixel matrix elements of the sign. Since there is not an exact match between the digitized version and the available pixels, the resulting output signal to the individual pixels varies from the optimum representation. The resulting display provided images in which the character generator output looked “fuzzy”.
Further, prior art sign control systems did not accommodate different sizes of signs, but were generally limited to a specific size and/or type of sign. The prior art systems did not always provide for the combination of live video, graphics, animation, real time data, information such as sports statistics, text information, or such features as instant replay. Prior art sign control systems usually represented a highly specialized, specific control system and did not use, as an example, an off-the-shelf personal computer as a primary element of the control system.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an advanced video display control system for displaying live video, graphics, animation, real time data, informational, such as sports statistics, text information, and instant replay, alone or in combinations.